Can you see me
by sinfulhotbabe69
Summary: bella ran off and is living her life . but when an old friend comes to town to deal with a problem she's having. how will she be able to handle the tension.
1. Chapter 1

Can you still see me?

Chapter 1

This takes place after Edward leaves Bella.

"Dad its ok, really it is"

"But Bella i don't think it's a good time right now"

"It's never a good time for me is it?"

"I just mean that you could regret all of this. And i don't want you to"

"Like i said it's ok, i know what im doing"

i been standing here for the last hour trying to explain to Charlie that what i was doing was going to make everything fine and put things back to normal. i knew what the price was going to be on my half and on everyone else. Everyone loves me but they just didn't understand. They said that they did but i knew better they were just trying to make me feel better. They could not have done anything or say anything to make it all better. Or erase it all from my memory.

"I'll miss you Bella"

"Awww dad don't do that, you know i hate that"

i walked over and hugged Charlie . Out of every one, it was going to be the hardest on him to have to see me leave like this. He thought I'd get over it. It has been 2 years now and i just wasn't feeling any better. All of this around me just put me back to memories i really didn't want to remember.

I let go of Charlie and looked at him

"Remember what i told you. no one is to know ok. It's just between you and me ok"

"Why do you have to keep everyone out of it?"

"Because it'll be better to have them think something else then the truth"

"Not even Jacob?"

i wish Charlie hadn't said that . I had forgotten all about him up until he said his name. It was mean and heartless to forget him but he was there in my head as much as Edward was. I wanted to tell Charlie the truth about what happen with both sides. Id rehearses it in my head a dozen times and still i could not find a good way to explain it to him. And i guess i never really wanted to find out how he would take it really.

"Not even him dad"

"But why Bella. You two were so close when you were in the dark. . You even said that he was your sunshine and that he made you see again and to feel again. He brought back everything you had before _HE _left you"

"I no dad. Nevertheless, i just want to keep everyone in the dark until i come back, Jake is smart he will no something is up. So you will surely be hearing or seeing him, alot asking me where i am. But i know you can lie and tell him i went off to college. Just not where"

"Bella i wish you wouldn't do this. Your hurting alot of people who love you and want to help"

"i know but i want to do it on my own for once.

Charlie just stood there thinking about what i had said. Finally, he heaved a big sigh

"Ok your right. I won't say anything"

"Thank you, i know you don't want to but it'll make me feel better"

"Yea yea yea kid"

I got into my car. I looked at Charlie. He was trying to hide the sadness but i could see it.

"I'll call when i get there ok. I love you dad"

"Love you to Bella"

i drove off without looking in the review mirror. To say i was scared was an understatement i was terrified of what i would face when i did ever decide to come home. I didn't want Jacob to be mad at me but i knew that he would.

i felt like that no matter where i went both Edward and Jake would come and find me and take me home to watch over me.

i turned on the radio to see if i could stop my mind from thinking so much and trying like hell not to turn around and go to the one place i really didn't want to go.

It helped a little to distract my mind from what people would say or do when they found out about me not being here any more

10 mins later of hearing some songs they all had me thinking of both of them. Therefore, i turned off the radio. And drove in silence. with my thoughts speeding in my head if doing the right thing on not letting my best friend know what i was doing and not to go to him and fill him in that i was not gonna be around any more

That was the stupidest question i have ever asked myself. Of course, I don't want to. For iv already hurt him too much. I loved him and Edward but still I had choose Edward over him even when the chance was giving to me I went to Edward.

But I still felt the need to let him know what I was doing I didn't want him to feel left out but I knew that this is what I wanted and even though it hurt to do it I knew it was the right thing to do . So I kept driving to the airport

. I didn't have to worry about Edward what i was doing cause i can guarantee that Alice had filled him in. and if not then that was ok. I'd like him not knowing at all. He had the power to follow me and watch me when i was unaware of it.

He could always follow my oh so tasty sent. That is if he knew how to track at all and if not then he still had a million other ways to find me.

That made me shiver just the thought of him being able to find me whenever he wanted. When he left, i was dead to the world. i couldn't breathe half the time and eat or sleep . He was just there every second of the day. With his sweet voice talking to me. Id relive the moments we had fearing that i would forget him.

I had no real memoires on how all that had made Charlie feel or go through. I don't even remember seeing him half the time. I just remember the darkness and Edwards voice everything else was dead to me like I had no family or friends no school no work no nothing, but it was there .just not seeing it. Like I was being controlled by some one

But as the months kept coming and I was slowly coming back to life i realized it was me trying to forget him. i wanted to move on . Wanted to forget. I wanted a life again; i knew that i could have one. But the only way would be to get away. For how long i did not know i just hoped it would not have been more than a few years. Or maybe that is what i really wanted

I hadn't really thought all this out im just going with the flow. And that got me thinking about even more things that i just remembered

Alice could only see what i was thinking on doing. So if i just went with it without thinking she couldn't see me. So maybe I'd have to work on not thinking and just flow with the wind. So to speak

As I was driving to the airport, i was picturing if i should change a few things about me. i was hoping that if i did no one would know who i was if i ever came back to forks. i guess i could test it out on Charlie. i wonder what he would say.

i always wanted to be a blonde may be i would do that . Then i can work on a tan. Then move on to toning out my muscles. Then take dance lessons to work on my clumsiness

. I could just see it now every one not being able to keep their eyes off me. And awing at my beauty

That made me smile. I really wanted to see what Jacob's reaction would be. I already knew what Edwards reaction would be already he was so predicable it was sad. He'd tell me all that mushy stuff. And he still think I'd be too fragile to handle.

I think that was why i wanted to get away. Get away from everyone who knew that i was weak and a klutz and shy. I wanted new people to meet i wanted to be a new Bella. I wanted Jacob and Edward to know that there was more to this Bella then the new Bella that was going to be born in the next few years

As all the new ideas that were swarming my head i was getting giddy by the minute on what it would be like to change and come back and have every one wonder what had made me change

As i pulled up to the airport i saw my friend Angela waiting for me. I got out and headed to the trunk.

"Hey Ang. thank you for helping me out"

"No problem Bella. Im always here for you"

"And that's why your helping out today" I said with a laugh

"Yes. That is why," said Angelia smiling

Ang didn't really know what i was doing. All she knew was that i was going on vacation to get away. It was a few weeks ago before i decided to do this that i filled her in on what had happen. She was the only one who stood by my side during the whole ordeal.

i had asked her to have Ben drive her here so that when i showed up she could take my car back to Charlie.

We both got my stuff and headed inside. .and went as far as Ang was able to go without having to board the plan

"I'll miss you"

"I'll miss you to Bella"

"I'll write whenever i can get the chance. Ok "I said as i hugged her

"Ok" she said with tears in her eyes

"Hey hey. Not of that. I'm coming back"

"I know. It's just...that it's going to be lonely without you."

"No it won't. There'll be people out there who are more fun than me"

"Ha ha. I like to see that"

_Flight 568 to London now boarding at gate 4_

"Well that's my flight"

i hugged Ang one last time and boarded my plan headed for London..

Sorry it's short. Reviews please. Chap 2 will be up soon kk ^-^

.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Since the flight was going to take a good few hours i decided that id read a little then listen to music and fall asleep. I took a look around while i was finding my seat and gave a sigh of relieve that there were no children on this flight. I was so in no mood for loud crazy children. i didn't get a lot of sleep the night before and was hoping that I would get enough on this flight.

Once i took my seat i took out my book and got to reading. When the plan started to move i put the book down and held on for dear life as the plane took off the runway and waited till we leveled out. Once it was safe i reopened my book it was the new book from laurel k Hamilton tilted bullet. It just sucks that i have to wait till next year for the next book to come out. So far it's getting good i just hate that i won't be able to express my reactions without people thinking i was going crazy.

"Hello may i get you something to drink or eat"

"Yes can i have water and a salad?"

"Sure"

While the flight attendent walked away i started to read my book. i was so in grossed into the book that i had forgotten that i had her get me any thing

"Ma'am here's your order"

"Oh thank you"

She started to walk away

"Um….ma'am can I ask you a question"

"Sure"

"Ok well I don't normally do things like this. But id figured I'd give it a try. So my question is. Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Well I must say this is a first for me. Why do you ask?"

"Well I have a friend that is very lonely and I'm trying to find him a good girl who can love him and give him more than all the other girl ever could"

She stood there thinking it over for a bit

"Ok, I'm in what's his name"

I smiled if this pulls off I won't have to worry about me ever hurting Jake again

"His name is Jacob black"

"Age"

"22"

"Job"

"Works on cars"

"Heritage"

"Native American, I think"

"Has he ever been married, and have any kids"

"No and no"

"Where does he live?"

"Forks, Washington"

"Ok well just write his address down and sometime next week I'll go and see him"

"Oh sure I can do that"

I went in my purse and ripped off a small piece of paper and wrote jakes address down and gave it to the girl

"Can I ask for one favor?"

"Sure"

"Don't tell Jake I sent you. Just go and watch him then make your move. But make it small the guy is super smart. He'll be able to tell if you were sent or not. Make it look real."

Sure, what's your name by the way?"

"Bella, Bella swan"

"Bella, I like that name, I'm tiffany"

"Nice to meet you tiffany, and thank you for doing this"

"No problem. I've been looking for a guy, and your Jake sounds like my kind of guy"

"Really? That's great"

She smiled and walked away and went to the other passengers

I smiled and got back into my book, with ten chapters in to the book my eyes lids were too heavy to keep open any more i marked my page off and put it back in my bag and grabbed out my i pod and listen to my tunes. And drifted off into dreamland of the unknown.

_"Bella?"_

_The sound of his voice made me stop in my tracks. i never thought I'd hear his voice . But there it was and i know i was not dreaming. i turned around and face him ._

_"Jake?"_

_He walked over to me with a slight smile. The one that would make my womb quiver_ _and my sight to blur_

_"Wha...Jake what are you doing here. How did you find me?"_

_"Wasn't too hard just ask some questions with some Leverage"_

_"Leverage meaning what?"_

_"Meaning money and the right words"_

_i looked at him and i mean i really looked at him like he was someone knew and i guess he was cause i know that i was. But there was something new with him that you'd have to look really hard or know what to look for that made me see it._

_"What's your job Jake?"_

_"What i was doing when you were home, Fixing cars"_

_"You're lying Jake. i can hear it . And there's something different about you as well."_

_"Trust me bells I'm still the same old Jake you left in Forks"_

_"i didn't leave you Jake"_

_"Yes you did"_

_"No, i didn't Jake. You just never would have understood"_

_"What would i have not understood? i knew you choose him over me and i was fine with it after a few years ."_

_"So, that still doesn't explain why your here"_

_"Cause i want you back. And i know that i can get you back this time"_

_"Jake it won't work. You can't come here and expect me to just believe your words and act like nothing ever happen with me leaving."_

_"Bella i didn't want to do this but he's dead"_

_That didn't make sense no one can't be dead I would have been told about it._

_I stood there looking at Jake trying to find the answer in his eyes_

_Then it was there. And then I knew. He saw it in my face and tried to hide it but I saw it and he was to slow to not show it._

_Every emotion ran through_

_i looked at Jake with pleading eyes with tears slowly falling down my cheeks_

_"Jake__,__ if you're lying to me i swear i will find a way to kill you."_

_My voice hitched when I was trying not to show how bad his news had affected me_

_"No__,__ I'm not lying Bella, it happen a few years ago i was hoping that you would have found out some other way__,__ then by me. But i could see that you never knew so i decided to tell you."_

_How could this have happen. How could Edward be dead i mean he was a vampire. He always said there was nothing to worry about he was the oldest vampire that lived in the US._

i woke to find that i was still on the plan and hearing the pilot

Say that we were landing in 30 minutes looked around and saw everyone else getting ready to land i left my i pod on and just sat there thinking why i had that dream. i was a big believer in dreams telling a story either of the future or an unconscious thought. So this was either something that was to come or just a very scary thought that I've had for a long time.

Once we landing i hailed down a cab and had them take me to the nearest car dealer ship

"Hello my name is nick. Is there anything i can do for you?"

"Yes what's the newest sports car out on the market?"

"Well there are a lot of them out this year. Any certain style or name you like."

"Let me look around and I'll come find you when I've found the one i want"

"Sure no problem"

i went walking around they had bout ten that saw right off the bat that like but i wanted to look a little bit more. There was the Jaguar XE Roadster, BMW Z2, Lexus LFA, and so many more but in the end i ended up picking the Jag.

i notice nick coming back so i waved him down

"So did you pick the car of your choice?"

"Yep the jag right be hide me"

"Ok well let's go get the paper work started"

"That won't be necessary. I'm paying in cash"

"Ok well let's just go to my desk any way so i can get a key for you and fill some papers out"

"Sure no problem"

After like 10 minutes for everything to get done i was on the road with my new car. Now for a house and a job. But first i had to get a hotel room

i drove around for awhile till i came across a hotel that looked like it was 5 star.

"Hello welcome to the Jumeirah Lowndes Hotel how can i help you"

"Yes id like a suite for 6 months"

He rang up the price and i paid him and got my key and went to my room

Once i checked out the room i headed out to do some shopping. First i went to go get a new phone. Then a laptop, then clothing, then tomorrow i would go house hunting.

Once i was done with all that i decided to call Charlie

"Hello"

"Hey dad it's me"

"Hey bells how's it going"

"Good just got done doing some shopping"

"That's nice"

"You sound tired did i wake you"

"Yea kind of, but it's ok"

"What time is it there?"

"5 hours be hide you"

"Oh ok, so anything new going on"

"Well Jake asked about you"

"And?"

"Well i told him you went to college out of the states and would be back when you graduated and that was it"

"I'm sorry you have to deal with all this dad"

"It's ok bells i don't mind"

"Any thing else going on besides Jake"

"No not really same old same old"

"Ok, well im going to go because i have a lot of things to do in the morning"

"Ok bells i love you"

"Love you to dad"

i hung up and felt sad , why i had no idea but i just really didn't want to be here right now but i knew that i was in the right place for the right reasons

So once i went back to the hotel to drop my things off i went back downstairs to talk to the manager

"Hello can i help you"

"Yes can i speak to the manager please?"

"Is there anything wrong with your room?"

"No i just had a question that id rather ask him then everyone else"

"Ok one second while i call him"

"Sure"

Once he talked to the manager i waited for a few minutes

"Hello I'm Brian the manger is there something i can help you with"

"Yea i was wondering what your policy for animals are"

"Yes pets are allowed"

"Ok cause I'm alone and wanted to a pet to keep me company"

"What pet were you thinking on getting?"

"A cat i love them there easy to take care of"

"Yea i agree with you they are easy to take care of"

"Ok well I'm going to go and get my cat"

I used the maps on my phone to find the nearest animal shelter. Once I had it programmed into my phone I headed out

It was 20 minutes from town and easy to find

The building was by itself kind of hidden in the back on a dirt road be hide a flower shop

"Hello how you doing today. Anything I can help you with"

"I'm interested in looking at a cat"

"Ok if you can follow me in to the back"

We walked into the back and were shown the 20 or so cats that were back there

"My god how many animals do you get"

"Bout 3 a day and we can only keep them for a number of days before we have to put them down. It's quite sad"

"Do you have any that are brother and sister because it would tear me apart to have to take a brother and not the sister?"

"Yes we do, we have 6 different groups of them "

"How many are in the group itself"

"From 3 to 6 "

"Ok well I'll take the group with the 3 kittens"

"Ok and there over here"

We walked over to the last cage on the right. There were two black kittens and a white one

"The two black ones are males and the white one is a female"

"Awww there so cute, how old are they "

"8 weeks"

"Do they have their shots?"

"Yes they have all their shots. We don't have them fixed that may be the only thing you'd have to do if you didn't want them to reproduce"

"Ok doesn't sound too bad. I guess I will take these guys"

"Ok well if you'll go meet up at the desk I'll get these guys ready for you"

"Ok"

I went to the desk and waited my kitten to be given to me

5 minutes later I walked out with 3 adorable kittens that were meowing up a storm in the seat next to me.

What I didn't realize was that I should have gone to the store first and gotten the things there going to need at the hotel

Since it wasn't such a hot day I figured that id get the litter , food and a litter box then head out later for the toys and bath products

So off to the store I went. 10 minutes later I was in the car and heading to the hotel

I walked in and right away saw Brian. He came over to see the kittens

"So what did you end up getting"

"two brothers and a sister"

"Oh really "

He looked and inside and was in love with them right off the bat

"So who are the two males?"

"The black ones. And the female is the white one"

"That's nice. Did you pick names for them?"

"No not yet, I think I'll wait to see what there personalities are like before i decide names for them"

"Can I have someone go grab the rest of my things and bring them up to my room, please"

"Sure thing ma'am"

I went up to my room with the bell hop not to far be hide me ladled down with bags.

"There you go ma'am. You need anything else"

"No that will be all thank you "

I went and settled my kittens in placing the litter box in a nice spot and showed them by taking their paws and running it threw the litter that this was to be there potty. Then I showed them were there food was going to be. Once I had all that done I had to get something to eat and some sleep cause tomorrow was going to very busy. My first day here and I didn't relax like I should have. It was straight to work for me.

I went to take a nice bubble bath and to read my book.

_It's dark with the fog in the air. And there's a chill that runs down my spine as I walk the road. I don't know where I'm going for sure but something is pulling me down this road._

_Pass the many trees that line the road I come to a clearing and in the horizon I can barely make out a roof to a house. _

_That's the direction I head into. Cause something in me knows to go towards that roof. _

_I can barely see when the clearing runs out and becomes a forest it's to dark to see what's in front of me. _

_Im tripping over sticks and fallen logs and getting my shoes wet from the rain. I don't know how much longer I have to walk but it feels like I have been walking for a few hours. _

_Once I come to the clearing of the house it's bigger than I thought from the look at the roof._

_The front is mostly made up in panel glass and you can see through it _

_there looked me be a lease 3 floors and big, very big. A good hundred thousand just to make it or more. _

_But why would it be so far from town. _

_I kept walking till I reached the bottom of the stairs and just stood there staring at the house waiting for someone or something to happen_

_When I felt that nothing was going to happen I walked up the stairs to the door and rang the door bell_

_When no one came right away I tried again_

_Still no answer. So I knocked on the door. _

_Only to find that when I knocked at the door it slowly opened up for me._

_So I stuck my head in _

"_Hello, any one home"_

_I waited to hear a response. When I didn't get any I carefully walked inside and closed the door_

_The house was very open there was a staircase off to the left. The main room from the looks of it was very homey looking with an L shape couch and a big plasma tv as well as a huge entertainment system along with it._

_The kitchen was just on the other side of it. It had all the latest new kitchen appliances _

_I headed up stairs and saw that there were 6 rooms in total and each one had their own master bathroom and walk in closets._

_I headed back down stairs to see if there was a basement._

_When I found a door that just may be a basement I turn the light on and headed down the stairs _

_It was dark and damp and smelled like a flower field. That was very new since most dark basements smell of mold or dirt but never flower fields._

_When i reached the last step i took a look around. There was a pool table in the middle an open bar along the back wall. It looked like a guys retreat from women. _

_i looked around some more and found a door . This one just so happens to be locked. i looked around for anything i could possible break into it with and found nothing. _

_As i was walking back to the stairs i noticed something shining_

_I walked over to investigate the shining object. And noticed that it was a crow bar_

_What was a crow bar just lying around I had no idea. But as I got closer to it I was rethinking my decision on breaking the door just to see what would be hide it. Cause curiosity killed the cat but I'm not a cat and I only have one life to spare._

_So I went to the door and place the crow bar in between the door and the panel and I pushed with all my might till it started to crack. _

_Once I had the door open I waited for my eyes to adjust to the lighting that was in the room. _

_The room was cover in black lights. And with the black lights were metal tables that u see in a morgue. And it looked to have people on it with white sheets coving them._

_So I walked over. Knowing that it was probably the dumbest things I may have ever done and looked under the closest table near me._

_I pulled the sheet back as far as down to the neck and saw that it was a man of about 17. With bronze color hair. And fine features that almost made him look like a girl if he wanted to. _

_As I stood there staring at the beautiful but dead man. I was thinking how or what could have taken his life very fast._

_If I uncovered the rest of the sheet would his wounds tell me what happen. Could I even guess to see how he had died?_

_I slowly raised my hand to touch his face. When his eyes suddenly opened up._

_I screamed like I have never screamed in my life. Then there was darkness. But before the darkness came. His eyes, they were such a lovely color of amber. _

I woke up in a cold sweat. I looked around to see where I was. And took a sigh of relief when I saw that I was in my bed at the hotel.

I looked at the clock and notice that I had two more hours before i had to wake up and start my day

I ran my hands through my hair and sighed

What could that dream mean?

I laid there thinking it over and over. And I couldn't think what the dream could have possibly have meant.

So I got up and took a shower

When I got out and got dressed I went to check up on my babies

They were still sleeping in the little basket of blankets

So I went and made sure that there food and water was full before I went to go do some research

When I found what I wanted I wrote it down and off I went. But before I could get started I had to go to the store and grab some toys and shampoo and meds for my babies

So after doing some shopping for the kittens. I was off to get started on my house.

As I was driving I had so many things on my mind.

The dream, the names for the cats, this house, my friends back home, my dad

I didn't have time to have so much on my plate I had a goal and I was going to achieve it no matter what, everything else could wait

So I turned on the radio so drowned out the thoughts.

When I reached the place that I needed I parked the car and sat there and took a breath.

A gathered everything I needed and walked into the building

The first thing I heard was noise, lots of it; it was hard to hear myself think

There were so many men walking, running around I didn't know where to go

For a moment I felt overrun with emotions

Where to go, who to talk to, what to do and how to do it.

It's like going to a new job and the boss is laying 20 things on your shoulders and you have to get them all done before you leave. And having to remember it all without asking for help.

When I was about to turn around and walk out a very attractive man came up to me

"Hello, can I help you"

No matter how many times I hear London boys talk they always still make my knees weak.

He was bout 5'10 with hair the color of hay, and he looked to be in shape but I could only tell from his arms. He was wearing a black t shirt with his work name on it and was wearing faded blue jeans.

The real blue jeans, not the ones u buy already faded.

"Yes, I'm looking for your boss or at lease someone I can talk to bout building a house"

"You're in luck; I'm the guy you need to talk to"

He smiled and I swooned

He grabbed my arm

His touch was gentle but strong

"You alright?"

"Yea, I guess I forgot breakfast today"

I slightly smiled at him for thank of catching me.

"Ah I feel ya I do it every day"

I got balance back in my feet and brushed myself off

"So what can I help you with?"

"I'd like to get a house built for me"

"ah your just in luck . we got done with a big project and were looking into getting into another one"

"I hues that's a good thing around here then"

"Yep, sure is"

"Well I'm glad I could help you guys out then"

"Right then, let's go to my office and get some ideas out"

"Sure"

He turned around and we walked straight back from where we were

When he got there he held the door open for me

"Lady's first"

"Thank you"

I walked in the small trailer that he had. And what I saw was mind blowing. There were papers everywhere on his desk piled so high you were scared to talk, thinking that the papers would just fall and go all over the floor and thinking how someone never lost a thing in here was amazing.

"If you can have a seat we'll get started"

I sat in the chair that was in front of his desk and waited for him to take his seat. But he went over to the file case that was to the left of the door and pulled out some papers.

Then went over to another file case and grabbed some more paper.

If all this is what I had to read and sign I was in for a long day because I'd be here for ever

"Ok well as you can see I have a few papers for you to look over. Basically it says that you can't sue us if you say we messed up and didn't inform us properly what we did wrong at the point in time we keep you updated on your house.

And that the time set for your house to be completed will change do to weather.

He handed the papers over to me and I did a quick scan of it. And was surprised that he was right on what he had told me. I couldn't sue him at all and that the timing for the house to be done would change due to weather.

I signed them papers and handed them back to him

"Ok then well let's get started on what you wanted"

I opened the folder I had brought with me and gave him what I had

His expression would change with each new page he looked over

"Well I must say this is some find work. The drawings are perfect detail and on how and where you want everything set up"

"Well thank you. It took me forever to figure out how big and spacious I wanted it to be"

"Now I'm not going to try and assume any thing here. But is money going to be a problem for you?

"I don't know. How about you do a guess on how much it would get that built and you tell me"

He raised his eye brow and gave a little smirk. Like as if he liked what I said to him

He started typing in numbers then printed out a receipt for me and handed it to me

I looked it over.

I laughed

"For real?"

"Yep"

"This is so cheap"

He laughed a good throaty laugh

"I guess money is most def. not going to be a problem for you then"

"No it won't, and even better is that….."

I opened my purse and pulled out the amount he had given to me and then some as a bounce if he did good. But there was a twist to it.

He looked surprised to see so much money on his desk

"You look surprised"

"I am"

"Why's that?"

"I never had a client pay me in cash"

"Well I'm different. You want to count it out"

"No it's ok, I trust you"

"Really, now did you count as I sent each pack down?"

"No, was I suppose to?"

"It would have been nice if you did"

"Whys that"

"Well there's a bounce in there if you do good"

His eyes went from normal or large dinner plates

"And it's all for you"

I took the bounce out of the real amount and put it back in my purse

"So when can you start?"

He looked at me a bit longer then he realized that I had just asked him a question

"Oh …..Ah…."

He shuffled a few papers around till he found his desk calendar

"Will next Monday do for you?"

"Sure, now do you know around when it will be done?"

"A house like this, probably a month or two"

"Good I can live with that"

I got up and went over be hide his desk and wrote my number down

He looked at it then up at me

"What's that for"

"If you need to reach me or if you just want to talk"

I wink at him and left his trailer. I was half way to my car when I heard my name

I turned around and saw the boss running after me

"Did I forget something?"

"Yea you did, you didn't tell me your name"

He smiled and put his hands on his hips

I smiled

"Bella"

"Bella, I like that"

"And yours would be what?"

"Nick"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Nick, I like that"

He chuckled

"Well thank you. So while I'm here. I was thinking…"

"How could you have time to be thinking, I just left your trailer."

"Since you walked in here looking for me. And then a little bit more when you left me with your number"

"Ah. Ok"

I smiled. I couldn't help it. He was sexy and his smile was to die for

"So I was thinking maybe we could go grab a coffee sometime"

"I'd like that"

"Really?"

"Sure, there's nothing wrong with getting coffee"

"Great, well I'll give you a call then"

"Ok"

I turned around and headed to my car

As I was driving my phone went off. I hit the button to take the call on my steering wheel

"Hello"

There was no answer so I tried again

"Hello?"

Again no answer

"Ok, well thank you for not talking"

And I hung up

A few seconds later the phone went off again

"Hello"

No answer

"This isn't funny anymore"

No answer

"Good bye"

I hung up

Who the hell could be calling me and not speaking. Was it a joke or someone messing with me?

I pulled over so I could check the number out

It was no number I knew of.

Before I pulled out to get back in traffic my phone rang, I looked at the number. It was the same one as before. So I just let it go to voicemail.

When I was back on the road I heard my alert go off that letting me know that the mystery person left me a voicemail.

I'll just listen to it when I get home.

I was in the mood for a Carmel frappachino so I went to find a star bucks and was lucky to see that there was one right around the corner from where I was staying. And that they were hiring.

So I walked in for my coffee and for an application.

After I got my coffee I went to go sit down at the table and filled out the job application.

I handed in my application to the girl who had taken my order and she wished me a good day as I walked out.

Just when I was about to step off the curb to open my door I was sort of knocked into and I spilled my coffee in the road.

I turned around to face the person who knocked into me

But there was no one there

I looked up and down the sidewalk and didn't see any one walking away from where I was standing.

I was half tempted in going and buying another coffee, but with the way my day was starting out. I thought it best to just go home and work from there.

"Ah it's good to be home"

I went to go check on my kittens, which still had no names picked out.

Just one more thing to add to my many things to do.

I walked into my room and went to check on my babies and they were sound asleep in there nice warm comfy basket.

I decided that while I change into more comfy clothes id think of names for them.

I went to my closet and pulled a light blue American eagle cammi on and then went and grabbed a pair of sweat pants.

I went to the kitchen and poured a glass of orange juice and made a tuna salad.

As I sat at the table. I thought of only two names for the kittens.

One was midnight for one of the males. And Una for the female. I just needed another name for the other male.

As I ate, I was thinking what name I could pick for the last male cat and suddenly thought of the name Felix

How I could have forgotten a name like that was just crazy. I went to college with a guy whose name was that and thought it to be the coolest name like ever.

I picked my phone up and called Charlie, I figured I'd give him a call

"Hello"

"Hey dad"

"Oh, Bella, how are you sweetie"

"I'm doing well, I got three new kittens"

"That's great you should send me pictures of them"

"Sure will, so anything new going on with you"

"Well I'm going to be retiring soon"

"Ah that will give you more time to fish and watch the game"

"Yep, hey bells I was wondering you think you can make a trip home soon"

"Why, what's up"

"Um….I'm kind of going to get married"

Married? Charlie? I didn't see him getting married again after mom left him

"Married? To who"

"Sue, sue Clearwater"

"Oh, dad congrats, now that you mention it how is Seth and Leah"

"Leah is still Leah, and Seth just started high school, he's a real ladies man"

"I can only imagine hoe he got that way"

"Bella every one misses you here"

"I know dad"

"When are you going to tell everyone what's going on, I don't like lying all the time?"

"It'll all go away after awhile"

"Yea but you know I hate lying"

"Dad everything is going to be fine"

"Are you sure"

"Yea dad I'm sure. If I ever regret it then I will tell you but for now I think this is the right thing to do"

"Yea I guess your right"

"And I know you hated me being in the house all the time and not hanging with my friends or being the girl I was supposed to be"

"Yea, I hope you never have to go through that"

"Yea I hope I don't have to as well"

"Ok well I got to go, I'm going over to Billie's to watch the game"

"Ok dad I hope we win"

"So am I, I have a bet wit Jacob I have to win"

"I won't even ask, you call me and tell me if they won or not and tell me the bet, ok?"

"Ok will do, I love you Bella"

"Love you to dad"

I after I got off the phone with Charlie I went online to look for some kind of job. Then maybe some school later if I wanted to learn something new and get into a job that I would like as a career

While I was on my 6 application my phone rang.

"Hello"

There was heavy breathing

"Hello"

Still more heavy breathing. I hung up the phone.

I made a phone call

"Hello"

"Dad I need help"

"Belle, you ok"

"Not really"

"What's wrong?"

"Can you trace a call for me?"

"What for"

"Well I keep getting phones calls and no one is answering when I say hello. And just now my phone rang and I said hello and there was just heavy breathing."

"I know a guy who can help you out with that. I'll call him and get to you ok"

"Ok, thanks dad"

"Talk to you in a bit"

I hung up and waited for Charlie to call back. I sat there staring at my laptop in a daze. Almost like someone died and I hadn't quite come to terms with it.

The one question that was in my head was who and why

Who would call and not say hello

And why were they doing it

Did word get out that I left cause of what happen?

Or was it planned by someone else

There were so many reasons on why someone was prank calling me

Or was I over thinking it

I took a deep breath in and held it for a few seconds then let it out

I just had to relax

I jumped when my phone rang. I looked at the screen

It was Charlie calling back

"Hello"

"Bells?"

"Yea"

"You ok you sound like your scared"

"Well wouldn't you if you thought someone was messing with you"

"Yea I guess you're right, and I wanted to tell you we couldn't find where the calls were being made"

"How is that possible?"

"Good technology I'm guessing"

"Do you have any ideas on who it could be?"

"A few but I don't want to think like that"

"What do you think they're calling me for?"

"I couldn't tell ya"

"This is just great. I haven't even begun settling down and already someone is messing with me"

"I'll do my best to find out who's doing this to you Bella"

"It has to be someone who knows me. I mean it's just weird that I get these calls almost days after I left forks."

"Just stick in there bells. I'll find the person"

I sighed and sat down on my bed

My head was so empty so quite like there was no life or activity in there.

It felt like years before it slowly came back and it clicked on what I was going to do.

"Dad I'll call you later I think I thought of something"

I hung up before he could say anything

I went and grabbed my lap top and was searching for what I needed and made some phone calls and I made and appointment for tomorrow.

I went to my closet and changed back into some new clothes.

I grabbed my keys and purse and went out to the phone store.

"Hello, may I help you"

"Yes id like a new number please"

"Sure"

The guy went to a computer clicked on a few things. Asked for some info then he let me pick out a number and bingo I had a new number

If this didn't work then no one could be trusted cause then I would really have to go after this asshole on my own. But I would need help.

I just had to find a way to let Charlie know that I had a new number without anyone tapping into my phone or hacking my e mail or some hoe reading my mail if I mailed it to him. The only other way would be to fly him and tell him but then his clothes or house could be bugged as well.

I was in full detective mode. Looking at every angle of this situation and making it a success and not a fail.

I went back to the hotel and went looking for the manager.

"Hi can I speak Brian the manager please"

"Is there anything wrong ma'am"

"No I would just like to talk to him"

"Sure I'll go get him real quick"

The kid by the name of nick from his name tag went to go get Brian and I waited

I saw brian come out with nick and he came up to me

"oh hello again, can I help you with any thing"

"well two things really, one I'm going to be calling for you a lot so you might want to call me by my name Bella , and second can I use you for a few minutes"

"Ok Miss Bella..."

"No, no Miss just Bella"

"Ok, Bella what can I do for you"

"I was hoping you could help me get a new car."

"Why would you need my help?"

"I need someone to drive me to the car dealership while I get a new car and I can drive it back here. Cause if I take my car to go there then I have no way to get my car back, so I figured if you weren't too busy you could take me to the dealership and wait around while I pick a car out and pay the man and I get the keys and away you go, back to the hotel and I can finish by day off"

He looked at his watch

"I get off in 4 hours you wait till then"

"Honestly no I can't, you think you can get me someone from your staff you can go"

"Ah, yea nick can go with you"

"Alright then"

Brian turned to talk to nick

"Nick would you be so kind to help Bella out, taking her to the dealership in one of our cars"

"Sure no problem"

"Great then that's settled then, I'll go get the keys"

Brian went in the back and came out and gave nick the keys

"Take good care of the car"

"Yes sir"

"You ready nick"

He looked at me and smiled

"Yes ma'am I am"

I pointed at him

"I'm no ma'am I'm Bella"

He nodded his head at me

"Bella"

We walked out of the hotel and went to the garage and found the car not too far down.

"So what brings you to Mary old London?"

"Business"

"Oh! What do you do "

"I don't know yet"

"What do you mean?"

"It means I'm looking"

"What kind of work are you looking for?"

"Whatever I can get at this point"

He laughed

"I know what that's like; it took years before I got the job I have now. As I was growing up I always envisioned myself working at the hotel"

"What did you want to be as a kid?"

"Everything"

"But yet you said you always envisioned yourself at the hotel, that not everything that's just something"

"From the age of four till like the end of middle school I wanted to be everything. But then when I was in high school I thought it be cool to work at the hotel. I figured if I stay there long enough and did well I could move up to management. Then if I didn't like it I could either find another job or go to school for a career I would love to have"

"I can see how that would work out"

"What did you want to be?"

"Ballerina"

"Why aren't you one now?"

"Didn't have the money or time and I didn't like the stretching exercise or the spandex or the little Toto's"

He laughed

"If you didn't like that all that why did you want to be a ballerina? With everything you want to be or do you have to work for it. It's not like you can have a chip inserted into your head and pop there's your new career"

I laughed

"I was a kid I didn't know better. But even as I got older I still wanted to be a ballerina but I thought that since I was too old I couldn't try out. And I was right, I went to go to a school for it and they said I was too old. The best age to get started would be is when you're in early elementary school"

"Did you ever have a second thing you wanted to be?"

"An actress"

"Do I even want to know why you're not doing that now?"

"It was harder then they made it look like"

He shook his head and was quite for a while

"So do you have a boyfriend?"

I looked at him and arched my eyebrow

"Maybe, why you hitting on me"

"Maybe"

I laughed

"How old are you"

"Old enough"

I laughed harder

"Nice try nice but I'm not looking and even if I was you'd be too young for me"

"I'm 24 I know I look younger then I am but I know you can't be any older than me"

"Have you ever seen the shoe called NCIS?"

"Yes, I love that show"

"You know the girl who plays Abby"

"Yes, why"

"Guess how old she is"

"Early maybe mid 20's"

"Wrong, she's 40"

"No way"

He said it like a surfer dude from California

"So way dude"

"Dam that just crazy"

"Yea it is, but the fact still remains that you're too young and I'm just not interested, but thanks for asking"

He shrugged his shoulders

"Eh, at least I tried"

"And I give you props for that"

"I'm surprised you don't have anyone"

"How so?"

"Well your pretty cute, any man would be dumb not to want to date you"

I smiled

"now your just kissin ass"

"can I kiss yours"

"are you always this blunt with things"

"yep and I love to smoke them too"

He laughed

I coughed

"oh yea, your so not my type then"

"wait what, why not"

"I don't do pot smokers or druggies of any kind"

"Awww, to bad, you know it's not all that bad. People think it's a bad thing when it really isn't."

"Ok, this you have to explain to me"

"Well I mean I know a ton of people who smoke pot and there not affected by it at all."

"But it causes memory lose after awhile and you become real lazy and you lose your job and your life"

"Not really, about half my friends are at MIT right now and they been smoking since high school and there in there last year of college and they all have internships right now so there all set"

"Ok what about the lazy part"

"That is true, but I think pot affects people differently"

"How so?"

"Well some will lose their memory, some will stay the same and others might become a bit smarter because it will get the mine thinking on things"

"Yea, like the people getting probed by the aliens"

"I think you'd have to try it before you judge or listen to what others say about it"

"Personal experience is the only way someone could make a finale judgment of it, but I think I'll pass"

"Ok, that's cool"

We finally made it to the dealership

"You want to come in with me and help me out"

"I thought you knew what you were getting"

"I do, but there's no harm on having another option"

"Then sure"

We walked around and looked at all the cars

"So what were you looking to get"

"A truck"

"Ah"

"We should have brought another person with us"

He looked at me

"Why"

"That SUV looks good to, I may get that as well"

I looked be hide me and noticed that nick was a few feet from me

"What's wrong?"

"How rich are you?"

"What does that matter?"

"We never have people as rich as you stay at the hotel"

He walked back over to me and we went back to looking around

"Well I'm what you would call new money"

"Did some one pass away?"

"No"

"Did you win the lottery?"

"No"

"Will you tell me if I guess right?"

"No"

"Can I keep guessing?"

I laughed

"Why, all your going to hear is no"

"I have ways of knowing things"

"Yea, sure you do"

"You were engaged and the guy cheated and you demanded money"

"No"

"You saved it over time, knowing you didn't really love the guy"

"No"

"You saw a killing and the guys found out and you negotiated with them that you get a shit ton of money and you wouldn't go to the cops"

"No"

"You had a child and they guy had to pay child support"

"No"

"Unemployment"

"No, you giving up yet"

"I think so; I hit all the major points"

I laughed

"Hey you tried, but to brownie points"

"And you're good your facial feature or tone didn't change once"

"Maybe that because you didn't guess the right thing"

"Really?"

"Really"

He grinned

"I'm going to have fun with you then"

"Do I even want to know?"

"I'm going to figure it out one way or another"

"What is the big deal anyway, so I have money, who doesn't?"

"Um… maybe" he pointed his finger to him "me"

"Dude if it makes you feel better I have so much of it I have no idea what to do with it. I'd be gladly to give you some of it with no strings attached."

"Seriously, you'd do that"

"Yep, I'll transfer the money over to your bank account"

"Um…..I kind of don't have one"

"We'll set you up one"

"Dude, you are like the coolest chick I have ever met"

I laughed

"Ok so did you see a truck that looks good?"

"There all good, but that's just because I'm a dude"

"Well I like this one"

"Yea I was looking at that one two, what does the thing say about it"

"I'd get it , it has good mileage , sirus radio, on star basically everything you need in a truck"

"Does it have an iPod jack?"

He ran his finger over the glass

"Yep it does"

"Sweet"

I opened the door and looked inside to double check if this is the one I wanted

And it was, and the best part is that it's black, I love black

"Ok nick can you go find a dude to go and get us set up"

"Sure thing boss"

A few minutes later nick came back with the same guy I had the first time I bought a car

"Well hello again"

"Hello"

"You looking to buy this truck"

"Yes and that black SUV over there"

If he was surprised he sure didn't show it this time

"Ok, well let's go to my desk then"

"Sure"

We walked in and went over to his desk and we all sat down

"Now how will you be paying?"

"Like I did the first time"

He let his cover slip just a fraction because I could see his eyes get bigger just slightly

"Oh well ok then, Um let me go and get the keys then"

"Sure"

He got up and went to go get the keys

I turned to Nick

"Ok so what we're going to do is, I'll take the SUV you take the hotel car and we'll drive back to the hotel. I'll drop the SUV off then we'll come back and get the truck, ok?"

"Sure works for me"

The guy came back and gave me the keys and I gave him the money and I had to sign a few things and out I went to get in my new SUV.

I turned it on and it purred like a kitten

I looked at the gas and noticed that it was going to need some gas

"It's going to need some gas but I can wait till later"

"Ok"

He walked over to the car and got in and turned in on and off we went back to the hotel.

Once I had the SUV parked I hoped back into the car and back to the dealership we went.

"So why get two cars"

"One for road trips, another for hauling things around, and the last is just because I needed it and it was cute"

"So you have three?"

"Yep"

"So how long are you staying at the hotel?"

"For a few months"

"Cool"

"So you have any pets"

"Yep 4 cats, a snake, a rabbit, a ferret, a lizard, and some birds"

"Wow that's a zoo"

He laughed

"Yea it is but I love animals"

"Why don't you work at a zoo?"

"I suck at math"

"I'm ok with it"

"But if I new math I would so be there."

"I think I could help you"

"Yea but you need schooling to be able to get a job like that"

And then it clicked in my head it was weird but I thought it be a good idea

"I have an idea. It's like super weird but I'm willing to try it out"

It looked at me like I just spoke in a different language

"What's your idea?"

"I'll help you with everything and I mean everything, I'll pay for your schooling, I'll get you new car, new cloths new everything I'll even get you your own house"

I think Nick had stopped breathing

I waved my hand in front of his face

"Nick?"

"I think I'm in heaven"

I laughed

"I'm guessing you'll let me help you then"

"Sure"

"Ok, cool"

When we got to the dealership I told nick to go back to the hotel because I had a few things I had to do.

"Thanks for helping me today"

"No problem if you ever need me you know where to find me"

"That I do"

I closed the door and went over to me truck. There was enough gas to last me for a few days.

I pulled out my phone and called Nick my house builder

"Hello"

"Hi, it's Bella"

"Oh Bella, how are you"

"I'm good, hey you doing anything to day"

"Um…..I'm still working"

I smacked my forehead

"Is it still the same day"

He chuckled

"Im sorry IV been running around doing so many things I must have forgotten I came to see you today"

"It's ok, what did you have in mind on doing"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Well I was going to go to sports authority and pick up some work out machines. And it be nice to have a guy with me who might now what would be best for me. And time for us to get to know each other."

"Well I do get off in 2 hours but I am the boss so yea I think I can get off now and meet you there."

"Ok, so I'll meet you there in say 30 minutes"

"Sure"

"Ok, see you then"

I hung up and ran to the shower like my life depended on it

I tore my clothes off as if I was on fire and jumped in the shower I quickly washed my hair and body faster than I have in my whole life.

I got out and ran to the closet and almost tripped on one of the kittens

I looked down and saw Una playing with one of her toys

I picked her up

"Una baby you almost tripped mama"

I gave her a quick kiss on the head and petted her and set her on my bed with her toy

Only to have her jump off and run out of the room

I shook my head

I picked out a pair of jeans and a cute little top and I blow dried my hair and kept it down.

I put on some mascara and some light shadow and some lip gloss and out the door I went

When I got there I was 15 minutes early

Luckily sports authority was located in the mall. So I went to the food court to go get a drink. When I got back I notice Nick was standing outside of the store.

He waved at me once he saw me

I laughed when I got close to him

"I guess were both early"

He laughed

"Yea I guess we are"

He pointed to my drink

"Mind if I have some, my mouth is dry"

I gave him my drink

"Sure"

I turned to go in the store

He gave my drink back

"So what kind of work out machines are you looking for?"

"Well I did see that "X" thing on the TV. If they have that I'll take that along with a bunch of other things"

"Oh I have that it works great"

"Yea, I can tell"

He smirked

"Oh, really"

I smiled

"Really"

We walked in and not too far in we found what were looking for

"Oh here it is"

"I think we might need a cart"

"I'll go get it"

He went to the front of the store and got a cart and came back over to me

I put the "X" work out thing in the cart and we went looking around some more

"So how long have you been in London?"

I sighed

"For a few days"

"Is everything ok?"

"Yea, why"

"Well you sighed when I asked you how long you had been here"

"Oh, yea I'm fine just some stuff going on. And I kind of already had this chat with one of the guys at the hotel I'm staying at"

"Oh, ok I get"

We picked out a few more things

"So how's the house coming along?"

"It's going good. I'd say we could get started in a few weeks"

"How long do you think it might take to get it done?"

"We'll we have to factor in the weather so I'd say a few months"

We found some videos and we got them as well

"Why do you need all this stuff?"

"Well I find myself to be weak and I want to be strong and to be able to take care of myself if something were to happen to me"

"Like getting mugged or robbed"

"Yep, and I wanna make sure I can kick there ass and put them in the hospital for months or even better put them in a coma"

"Did something happen to you when you were little"

"No, I just don't like being weak"

"Well when you do learn to kick ass remind me not to get on your bad side"

He laughed

"Ok well I think were done here"

"You sure"

"Yep"

"Ok then let's go check out"

We went and checked out

When we had put everything in my new truck I turned to him

He pointed to the truck

"Is that new"

"Yep just got it a few minutes ago"

He nodded his head

"So are you going to need help taking all this to your hotel room?"

"I would love help"

"I'll follow you then"

I smiled

"Ok"

I got in my truck and waited for Nick to get in his and I pulled out and he was right be hide me

When we got to the hotel we unloaded the truck and headed up to my room

"How hard do you think this stuff is going to be to set it up?"

"It's not all that hard. Did you want to do it now?"

"No that's ok I think I'll figure it out and if not I'll call you for help"

When I walked him to the door he turned around and looked at me and I don't know what it was but the way he looked at me was empowering and his eyes said so much at one time

I kept staring at his eyes that I didn't notice that he had gotten closer to me and that I had closed my eyes and our lips were touching so very lightly and so tender

He suddenly backed up from me

"Im sorry for that I don't know what came over me"

I opened up my eyes and touched my lips with the tips of my fingers

I looked up at him

"It's ok"

"I better get going before I do something I might regret later"

"Yea I think that would be good"

"Is it ok if I hug you?"

I smiled and opened my arms and waited for him to hug me I wrapped my arms around him and rested my head on his chest

He put his strong arms around me and rested his head on top of mine

I don't know how much time had gone by cause I absolutely love this feeling of being held and felling loved, safe and wanted

"You smell good, what is it?"

"Calvin Klein"

"I like it"

"Then I'll wear it more often than"

"You should"

I let go of him and he did the same to me

"I guess I'll talk to you soon"

I shook my head

"Yes"

He opened the door and turned around and smiled and then walked down to the elevator

I closed the door and stood against it and smiled

"Meow"

I opened my eyes and looked down and Felix was at my feet rubbing up against me

I picked him up and he meowed

"You Hungry?"

He looked at me

"Meow"

"Awww I guess you are"

So I walked into the kitchen with him and put him down and poured some food out for them and the others came running

I laughed it was so cute how they would run

Once I was done I went and got them water as well

I went to go check there litter and noticed that it was going to need to be changed

I just didn't know where to dump it

I picked up the hotel phone and called for Brian

"Hello this is Brian the manger how may i help you"

"Hey Brian its Bella, where can I dump the litter box"

"There's a room a few doors down from you labeled pets trash and there's a shoot you throw your pets trash down into"

"How very convenient, thank you"

"No problem"

I hung up the phone and gathered up the litter box and headed to the pet trash

After dumping the litter I headed back to my room.

And filled up their litter box

After she was done with that she changed out of her clothes to get into her workout get up

She got to work on setting up her work out stuff

Once she was done she popped in a DVD and got to work

She had the DVD of the sexy dance

She had the p90 DVD

Even tybo

As well as the DVD that came with the X workout

She wanted to try the sexy DVD first

And within 20 minutes she was in love it with

And was really feeling it where she wanted to get toned at

Once she was done she looked at the clock and since it was still early she decided to take a shower and go out and see a movie

Once she was done with the shower she headed over to the table that her new laptop was on and searched for a movie theater close by here.

When she found one she looked at the movies that were playing

It was a call between the source code and Paul

So she did the one thing she always did when she couldn't make up her mind

She'd flip a coin

Heads she'd see the source code

And tails she'd see Paul

She flipped the coin and it came up tails

So Paul it was

When she got to the theater she got her ticket and went to go get some food

She noticed that the prices were kinda high then she would have liked

But she figured it be worth it just this once

But while in line she didn't know if she should get popcorn or nachos

She really didn't want have to flip a coin with so many people around

So she pushed her fears away and went to flip the coin

It didn't go straight up as she thought but went be hide her when she went to turn around her heard someone say

"Woo there"

"Oh gosh I'm so…."

She looked to see that it was none other than nick

"…..sorry"

She finished

Nick smiled at her

"Well this sure is an surprise bumping into you here"

"Yea"

There were butterflies in her stomach and a small earthquake happing throughout her whole body that had her shaking from nerves

And her mind completely empty of all thought

All she could do was stare

He had such an alluring force about him

He looked at her puzzled

"What do I have something on my face"

He wiped his hand over his face get rid of whatever Bella might have been staring at

She shook her head

"Ah….sorry I didn't mean to stare, and no there's nothing on your face or clothes"

He smiled at her

"_Oh god there's that smile again. Did he even know what the smile could do to me or any girl for that matter"_

"I think you're up to order"

She turned around and noticed that the line was gone and the guy be hide the counter was waiting on her to make an order

She walked up to the counter and made her order

"Ah….yes can I have a large popcorn with a large drink"

He rang her up and got her order

Once she had it she waited off to the side for nick

So once he was done he headed over to Bella

"So what movie are you here to see"

"Paul, you?"

"Same"

"I suppose you won't mind if we sit together will you"

"No not at all"

Her and nick headed to the side of the theater that the movie was going be playing. They waited in line for their ticket to get ripped so they get the stub back

They headed down the hall and went inside the door to go sit down

About an hour later

Nick and Bella walked out from watching the movie

"So what did you think of the movie"

"Ehhh it was ok. Not as good I thought it would have been. But I am glad they had Seth Rogan to do the voice"

"Yea same here. I don't think anyone could have done that roll better than him"

"Who are your most favorite actors?"

"Oh wow, that's a tough of because I have so many. Do you have any?"

"Yea but probably not as many as you though"

"Ok well you can start and tell me who your favorite actors are"

Bella laughed

"Ok then, ummmmm…..for the girls I like keira knightly, Angelina Jolie, Cameron Diaz, Michelle Rodriguez, kisten Stewart, Dakota fanning, Audrey Hepburn, Jennifer Lopez .and probably several more but I can't think of them right now. And as for the guys I like Taylor lautner, Seth rogan, Johnny depp, Orlando bloom, Clint eastwood, and that's all"

"You seem to have more girls on your list then guys"

"Well for a few years now I've come to think that I may be bisexual but I'm not too sure"

"Oh I like that in a girl, if you are cool if not even cooler I won't judge you if you are or are not"

"You know what even funnier"

"What's that?"

"That's the first time I have voiced that out loud"

"Really?"

"Yep"

"You want to go and grab some lunch"

"Sure"

"Where would you like to go"

"Well I saw this place like right next to here. I think it was called the z or something like that"

"Sure we can go their"

So they walked out of the movies theater and walked next door to the food place

They stood in line and waited to be help upon

"Did you want to go find a seat for us while I order?"

" I'll take a number one with a small fry and a small Oreo shake"

"Ok will do"

Bella walked off to find a seat

_I could get use to this_ Bella thought

_But do I want this to go further then where it is already. I mean I left to start my life. Would it to any good to jump into something like this again just to have it crash and burn in the end and id have to move again?_

_He's a really good looking guy and sweet. But that's nothing to rely on for a relationship. Most start out sweet just to win you over then once you get married or engaged there true colors show through._

_I have so much I want to do for myself. If I get with nick will we be strong or will we fight if I go for the job that I really want where I'd be gone most of the time._

_I guess I'll just see how far this goes before he says anything. Then if he does ask to take it to the next step I guess I'm going to have to let him down. Or inform him that if we got together and I went for my dream job would he be able to handle it and stay faithful to me and not go be hide my back. _

_So many things to think about and not something I really want to deal with._

_But I guess I'm going to have to._

Nick came back with the food

"So where were we before?"

"We were talking about who are favorite actors were"

"Ah, right well you made it quite easy for me because all your favorites are as well mine. And maybe like a hundred more."

"Lovely, do you like to go to the movies much?"

"Yea whenever I can at lease"

"I usually wait till it comes out on DVD before I watch it; movie tickets are getting pretty pricy for my taste"

"I hear ya"

"So how did you get in to construction?"

"My dad was a builder and when I was about ten my dad let me come with him one day to help him build a house and since then I loved it."

"Was there anything else you wanted to be before you got into construction?"

"I wanted to be a firefighter"

"How brave of you, I never would have been able to do it"

"Why not"

"I don't like to get to hot and I have sports asthma so having to go save someone would have slowed me down"

"Oh I love to get all sweaty. Cause then I know that I either had a good workout or if I were a firefighter I know that I had saved someone or at least I tried if I couldn't find them"

"I'm a true girl when it comes to not liking being sweaty or smelly."

"I won't hold you against that"

Bella laughed

"Thanks"

"So what did you want to be when you were little?"

"A princess"

Nick laughed

"No, really, ummmm I wanted to be a veterinarian"

"Are you doing that now?"

"No not right now. But I'm working on it"

"Well I know a friend who may be able to get you in if you're interesting"

"Sure that would be wonderful, thank you"

"No problem"

Bella's phone went off

She looked at it

"Oh I gotta take this, will you excuse me real quick"

"Sure take your time"

"Ok thanks"

Bella went to go take her phone call

"Hey dad what's up?"

"Not to good"

"Why what's wrong"

"I don't know how to tell you this, but Jake is dead"

Falling that's all she felt. As if she was pushed off of Niagara Falls and never stopped falling

And having the Alaskan winter water injected into her veins

She couldn't breathe, she could talk

The words Jake is dead was running through her head in an endless line

"Bella?"

She could hear nick calling for her but he was so far away

"Bella"

She felt heat on her arm

"Bella what's wrong"

She couldn't say the words she just couldn't

"Dad I'll call you back"

She hung up with her dad

She looked at nick

"Jake…..Jake….Jake"

She could feel the tears coming

"Jake what Bella"

"d….d…dead"

She fell but nick caught her in time

_The sun it was so bright. She covered her eyes to keep the sun out._

_Bella smiled when a butterfly came to rest on her nose and she would breath very slowly to not frighten the butterfly away._

"_Bella" Jake called impatiently "watch me"_

_She turned to him and smiled "I'm watching go ahead"_

_A mischievous grin split his face, and he kicked his horse into action_

"_For my fair lady" he cried_

_Hurtling towards the target, wooden sword clutched in his fist_

_Jumping to her feet, she cheered when he cut the head off of the wooden stick figure_

_The head fell to the ground and rolled lopsidedly along the ground_

_Jake stopped in at the woods edge, hidden in its darkness but a moment before turning to ride back to her._

_Bella looked around for the butterfly and saw it amongst the flowers collecting nectar_

_Jake drew closer and her attentions returned to his form outlined in the brilliant sunshine_

_Squinting, she tried to see him better._

_Her heart began to hammer_

_The horse had grown into a large warhorse the man on it was covered from head to toe in armor_

_She tried to run but her feet were stick to the ground like she was standing in mud that wouldn't let her go _

_The knight pulled up next to her and looked down at her _

_She stopped breathing when he reached out_

_Not to grab her as she had thought but to offer her a brightly color spray of wildflowers._

"_For my fair lady" the voice rumbled from within the mask_

_A warm glow crept over her, and a shaky hand reached for the gift _

"_For me" she question timidly eyeing the delicate blooms_

"_Only for you my lady" the voice rumbled again in the mask. _

_The man handed her flowers to her, then reached to lift his visor_

"_Wait, where's Jake"_

_He man looked over his shoulder towards the woods, he turned towards back over to Bella_

"_Why just inside the woods my lady"_

_Bella looked back n forth from the knight and the woods._

_She looked down at the flowers and set them down on the ground _

_She slowly walked over to the woods._

_She couldn't see anything for it was too dark_

_She took a few timid step and bumped into something with her foot_

_She looked down and saw a foot._

_She went to turn around and run but the knight was in her way_

"_Why"_

_He just stood there staring down at her_

"_Why, tell me why" she started beating on his chest_

_He stepped back_

"_He doesn't deserve you I do"_

_She looked up as he was lifting up his visor _

"_NO!" she screamed_


End file.
